Nous Deux (I Hate Everything About You)
by Aho-Ushi-Lambo
Summary: Song fic sur Zoro et Sanji. Un classique quoi. Je ne peux pas mettre de résumé sans dévoiler l'histoire, avis aux curieux.


**/!\ YAOI, donc relations entre hommes. Homophobes on dégages, je vous aimes pas et c'est réciproque, on n'aime : on ne lit pas et on ne critique pas. **

Titre : Nous deux.

Chanson : I hate everything about you – Three Days Grace

Pairing : Zoro x Sanji

Rating : J'hésite mais T pour le langage et le Lemon (vous comprendrez mais la fic est trop bizarre pour un lemon hard donc ça ne justifie pas un M de mon point de vue).

Disclaimer : Le manga « One Piece » est à Eiichiro Oda, la chanson « I hate everything about you » est au groupe Three Days Grace.

POV : a vous de deviner, c'est un des deux persos.

Note : Les paroles de la chanson sont en **gras** et la traduction en _italique_.

* * *

Nous deux, c'est comme ça, on ne s'en empêche pas. On se bat, chaque fois ça finit pareil, toi dans mes bras, moi dans les tiens. Cette sauvagerie animale, cette bestialité pendant chaque rapport.

**Every time we lie awake** _(chaque fois qu'on se ment éveillés)_

**After every hit we take** (_Après_ _chaque coup que l'on prend_)

On se blesse, sans cesse, on se crache à la figure des insultes sans même les penser, on se frappe, on se ment. C'est nous, on ne peut pas s'empêcher. Voir la haine dans ton regard me satisfait plus qu'y voir l'amour, je ne peux me passer de cette sensation.

**Every feelings that I get**_ (Chaque sentiments que j'aie)_

**But I haven't missed you yet** (_mais tu ne me manqué toujours pa_s)

Tout ce que je ressens, cet amour implacable, cette haine insurmontable. Pourquoi ne peut-on pas s'aimer normalement. Nos relations sont chaotiques, on se hurle après, on se bat, on s'embrasse brutalement, on baise plus qu'on ne fait l'amour, sans mots doux, sans rien.

**Every roomate kept awake** _(chaque colocataire gardé éveillé)_

**By every sigh and scream we make**_ (par chaque soupir et chaque cri que nous poussons)_.

On a bien essayé de se séparer mais la jalousie nous a rattrapé, nous a étouffés. Chaque fois que tu vas voir ailleurs, je te hais un peu plus, chaque fois que je touche quelqu'un, je te vois m'assassiner en pensées.

**All the feelings that I get **_(Tous les sentiments que j'aie)_

**But I still don't missed you yet **_(mais tu ne me manques toujours pas__**)**_

Tout ce que j'éprouve pour toi…Ressens-tu la même chose ? Chaque morsure, chaque griffure, tu me la rends. Nos cris de plaisir envahissent chaque soir, chaque nuit mes pensées et je prie pour cesser de t'aimer comme je le fais. Pour arrêter de te haïr si fort.

**Only when I stop to think about it** (_Simplement quand j'arrêtes d'y penser_)

Notre désir muet de hurler chaque seconde, notre frénésie qui s'amplifie. Je veux t'oublier mais les cicatrices sont toujours là. Stop, arrête de me le rappeler quand j'ai enfin oublié.

**I hate everything about you.** (_Je hais tout de toi_)

Je te hais, si tu savais à quel point. A chaque fois que je te touche je veux te blesser, à chaque baiser j'aime sentir le sang qui coule de nos blessures.

**Why do I love you ?** (_Pourquoi je t'aime ?_)

Oui, c'est vrai ça, pourquoi ? Comment est-ce possible ? Je voudrais te briser pour que tu n'aies plus rien, que tu sois à moi à jamais.

**I hate everthing about you** _(Je hais tout de toi_)

**Why do I love you ?** (_Pourquoi je t'aime_).

Se faire du mal, on ne connaît que ça pour s'aimer et se désirer. Est-ce qu'un jour cela va cesser ? Je te veux mien, à n'importe quel prix mais toi tu ne veux pas. Je ne peux retenir les larmes de douleur quand je hurle de plaisir. Te yeux bleus qui me fusillent et les miens qui te foudroient. On ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Je veux tout arrêter mais je continue. Je sais ce dont j'ai besoin mais je te veux quand même. Le bonheur de te voir hors de toi, la colère qui débordes du vase. Je ne peux plus me contenir, vas-tu me haïr autant que je t'aime ? Tu es là, juste en face de moi, la trace d'un rouge à lèvre sur ton col.

**Every time we lie awake** (_Chaque fois que l'on se ment éveillés_)

**After every hit we take** (_Après chaque coup que l'on prend)_

Je te demande qui. Tu me réponds personne. Vas-tu continuer de mentir longtemps ? Tu souris comme pour me défier. Je te donne un coup de poing, te retiens dans ta chute et t'embrasses. Au fond, tu es à moi et nous le savons. Nous nous appartenons l'un à l'autre.

**All the feelings that I get** _(Tous les sentiments que j'aie_)

**But I haven't missed you yet** (_Mais tu ne me manque pas encore_)

Nos fringues volent en éclat dans notre combat, nos cœurs aussi. Tu m'embrasses, je te le rends. Tes dents dans ma langue, mes ongles sous ta chair. Comment en est-on arrivé là ? Je me dégoûte de te toucher ainsi, toi que je hais, que je méprise.

**Only when I stop to think about it** (_Seulement quand j'arrêtes d'y penser_)

Oui, ignorer la douleur. Juste laisser tes mains sur mon corps, les miennes sur le tien, savoir ce qu'il en est. « Nous deux ce n'est que du sexe » disais-tu mais moi je sais que c'est quelque chose d'autre.

**I hate everything about you** (_je hais tout de toi_)

**Why do I love you ?** (_Pourquoi je t'aime ?_)

Oui, toi aussi tu me dégoûtes. Avec cette manie de toujours sauter sur tout ce qui bouge. Avec le regard hautain que tu me lances, avec tes attitudes tapageuses qui n'ont pour but que de me rendre malade et avec cet air de défi sans cesse sur ton visage.

**I hate everything about you** (_Je hais tout de toi_)

**Why do I love you ?** (_Pourquoi je t'aime ?_)

Tu me dégoûtes presque autant que moi. J'ai honte, je me suis laissé prendre au piège encore une fois. Et je gémis maintenant dans tes bras, attendant que tu aies fini de disposer de moi pour faire pareil et recommencer autant de fois qu'il le faudra pour nous calmer.

**Only when I stop to think about you, I know** (_Seulement quand j'arrête de penser à toi, je sais_)

**Only when you stop to think about me do you know…** (_Seulement quand tu arrêtes de penser à moi sais-tu…_)

Arrêter de penser à toi, arrêter de te laisser me contrôler ainsi, arrêter de succomber… C'est ce que je me crois capable de faire dès que nous avons fini. Mais je sais que dans quelques jours, le premier de nous deux à craquer sauteras sur l'autre et que celui-ci se laissera faire, trop heureux de n'avoir pas eu à réclamer sa part. Et tout recommenceras. Encore et encore et on se fera du mal, on se détestera. Tu es comme une cigarette : on a beau se jurer que c'est la dernière, on en fume toujours une nouvelle, on est accro. Je suis accro. Et comme avec une cigarette, je suis tombé malade. Tu coupes mon souffle, brouilles ma vue. Je te vois trouble, je ne peux plus te supporter. On ne peut plus se voir en peinture et tout le monde le ressens. Tout le monde à compris je crois. Même Luffy.

**I hate everything about you** (_Je hais tout de toi_)

**Why do I love you ?** (_Pourquoi je t'aime ?_)

Nos cris approchent de la fin, on le sent tous les deux. Le pire est là, on se fait de l'effet, on se donne du plaisir. La preuve est là, on jouit ensemble. On est synchrones, on est pareil. C'est aussi pour ça que je te hais : tu es un reflet de moi en pire.

**You hate everything about me** (_Tu hais tout de moi_)

**Why do you love me ?** (_Pourquoi m'aimes-tu ?_)

Je brûle de te poser la question. Tu m'aimes ? Tu me détestes toi aussi ? Mais plutôt mourir que de m'abaisser à ce genre de propos. Entre nous, tout est une histoire de fierté et de dominance, rien de plus et rien de moins. Et je ne perdrais pas à ce jeu là.

**I hate** (_Je hais_)

**You hat**e (_Tu hais_)

**I hate** (_Je hais_)

**You love me** (_Tu m'aimes_)

Oui, c'est bien un jeu non ? C'est au plus résistant, au plus endurant mais surtout au plus orgueilleux. Je ne peux pas perdre et tu le sais mais tu n'abandonneras pas. Nous sommes comme l'ombre et la lumière : différent et semblables, nous ne nous accorderons jamais mais avons besoin de l'autre pour exister.

**I hate everything about you** (_Je hais tout de toi_)

**Why do I love You ?** (_Pourquoi je t'aime ?_)

Rhabillés, tout est fini. Je me demande quand sera notre prochain affrontement. Je vais t'éviter d'ici là, t'oublier pour revenir à toi quand le manque sera trop grands. Je te déteste, comment puis-je t'aime si fort ? Expliques-moi, libères moi de toi, s'il te plait. Je sais que cela n'arriveras pas. Nous deux c'est un combat éternel entre l'amour et la haine, tantôt anges tantôt démons, chacun son tour. C'est loin d'être fini. Plus qu'à savoir qui gagnera le prochain round.

* * *

**Mot D'auteure :**** Saluuuuut… Hum, ouais, pas besoin de me faire remarquer combien c'est space. Quand j'ai écrit cette song fic, ma première, je venais de découvrir la chanson et je l'écoutais en boucle ce qui m'a inspiré ça. **

**Avec cette chanson, je crois qu'on aurait pu faire un tas d'autres couples : Le NaruSasu (Naruto), le 5980 ou GokuYama (Katekyo Hitman Reborn) ou le Agon x Hiruma (Eyeshield 21) pour ne citer qu'eux. Bref, j'ai fait sur eux (c'est à eux que j'ai pensé en premiers pour tout avouer) donc on en parle plus, dites moi si elle est bien ou si j'ai raté mon coup (hum…) en fait, j'ai peur d'avoir été un peu répétitive (je fais comme la chanson, je dis tout le temps la même chose).**

**Voilà, review please ! **


End file.
